


Two In One

by EliDeetz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Vessels, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Quasiplatonic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliDeetz/pseuds/EliDeetz
Summary: From my 300 Celebration (REQUESTS CLOSED), for @authoressskrCharacter: Gabriel | Prompt:  #8.  “I simply cannot do it alone.”





	Two In One

It was always the same nightmare. An abandoned hotel in the middle of nowhere, but you could see it brand as new. Sometimes it was peaceful and quiet, then there were other times where blood was all over the place, the screams of many people filled it as well.  

Lately, you could see two unknown figures against each other. Fear, anger, and sadness rippled through you when the one with the disturbing aura always killed the other. It broke your heart to see his face, full of pain and betrayal.  

You had no idea what it meant, you’ve never met any of the people in that dream. But it would repeatedly haunt you at night, and it had become more frequent lately.

The night was cold, as you experienced the nightmare yet again.  

But a loud, ear-piercing sound woke you up, still going even when you were completely awake. You thought you were going crazy, as you realized you could understand what it meant. The words were quick, and clear, the memories of his devastating fate flashed on your mind.

 _“Please.”_  The muffled sound came from somewhere in the back of your head.  _“I need your help,”_  he begged.

You took a moment, taking a deep breath in as you kept on listening to his request.  

“Yes,” the word left your mouth in a breathy whisper.

A bright, blinding light, shined out of nowhere. As it approached you, and you could feel it warm you up in an instant. There was an odd force that pushed your chest, a feeling of dissociation overtook you. Everything was scary, and strange.  

You could still see everything, but when you tried to move your arms, blink, or breathe nothing happened. The dread that no one would hear you if you screamed struck you like thunder.  

Suddenly, softness surrounded you, cuddled you in. It felt nice, peaceful. If your eyes didn’t deceive you, there was something gold sparkling around.  

 _“You’re okay,”_  he whispered in your ear.  _“I’ll take care of you, everything will be back to normal”_  he promised.

* * *

Sam and Dean sat quietly in the kitchen, skimming through police reports to see if anything that looked like their business popped up. They were far too distracted to notice the sound of fluttering wings coming from the hall.  

“Hiya, boys!” A female voice seemingly coming out of nowhere caused them to jump.  

Dean spilled his beer all over his shirt, whilst Sam frantically moved his laptop away from the table. The brothers quickly turned to see who was the stranger in their home. It was definitely an understatement to say they were surprised to find a young woman leaning against the door frame.

“Who the hell are you?!” Dean immediately barked, not knowing what to do exactly.

She raised her brows at them, holding both hands up in the air as she watched them approaching menacingly. “Woah, easy guys. This is how you receive an old friend? One that literally saved your life?”

“What are you talking about?” Sam asked poignantly, his shoulders tensing up in the process.

“Gabriel?” Castiel exclaimed dumbfoundedly, now standing right behind the girl.

The three persons in the kitchen turned to meet him, as he stared at the woman wide eyed.

“Sup, little bro! At least one of you greets me properly.” She directed her last statement back at them, pointing accusingly.

Sam blinked repeatedly, trying his best to process what was going on. “Wait, wait, wait.  _Gabriel_?”  

“In the flesh, Samsquatch… Or, something like that.”

“That’s impossible, you died. We were there,” Dean finally snapped, still unable to calm down.

She tilted her head to the side, and an unamused, annoyed expression painted across her face. “When will you stooges ever learn with me?”

“But it’s been years, where the hell have you been this whole time?” The blonde inquired.

“Weak, mojo-less, around. Simple question, many complicated answers. Which also explains why I’m in this body and not my overly attractive, original one,” Gabriel mumbled, immediately listening to her snorting in the back of his head. “Shut up,” he muttered.

“What?” The trenchcoated angel asked, staring deeply into him.

“Nothing, she’s sassy.”

“Who’s sassy?” The brunette Winchester asked.  

It would be redundant to say just how much confusion was floating around the whole scene.

“Gabriel’s vessel. You’re sharing consciousness, brother? We’re not supposed to do that.” Castiel berated him, his permanent frown grew harsher on his forehead.

“Why not?” Dean’s question came immediately.

“We can’t use our full force if we share conscience. Gabriel needs to take over her, push her aside. It can be traumatizing for her as well, as it happened with Jimmy,” the angel calmly explained to the brothers.

“Woah! Relax, sugar. I am not doing that! I promised,” Gabriel shouted, hands raised as if he was trying to physically stop something from happening. “Shut up, Cas. You’re freaking her out.”

Everybody remained quiet, as Gabriel seemed to have an internal conversation with his vessel. After a moment, her body seemed to relax.  

“Listen, I’m not planning on taking over her. I know where my true vessel is, but I need your help to get it back,” he explained, a defeated tone in her voice.

The three residents of the bunker stared at each other, wondering what they were getting themselves into.

“Please, guys.  **I simply cannot do it alone.** ”  

“We’ll help you,” Dean finally said. “But, no tricks.”

* * *

Gabriel’s vessel was being held by a group of rouge angels and demons, who happened to be looking for him. He’d told you no one but you actually knew he was alive, so the group didn’t seem to be part of a larger scheme.

It was beyond strange, to see your body move and talk on its own. But being cuddled by Gabriel’s wings all the time kept you calm and collected. He’d promised you your body back, for he was completely sure the Winchesters would help him get his vessel back.

The five of you arrived at the abandoned warehouse where he was sure his body was. A strong fear made its way through your soul as you kept approaching the place.  

 _“I have you, sweetheart. You have nothing to fear with me,”_  Gabriel whispered, immediately making you relax.

As soon as you stepped into the building, a lot of people came on to you, attacking without thinking about it twice. The Winchesters were diligent, and strong. Castiel moved spryly around the place, while Gabriel fought, and used as many of his grace as your body allowed him too.  

 _“Gabriel, behind you!”_  You screamed, once noticing a man charging at him with a silver blade on his hand.  

He barely managed to turn your body, gripping the attacker’s wrist with a strong force. “Your vessel is over there!” Castiel pointed at a door at the bottom of a set of stairs, quickly making his way down to blow it open.

“I’m a little busy at the moment!” He yelled, struggling keep the blade away from your body.

“You’re not gonna get to it in time, we’re blowing it up!” The demon over you snarled, a wide grin plastered on his face.

Panic completely overtook you, as you realized there wasn’t much Gabriel could do if he didn’t leave to his vessel now.

 _“Gabriel, go! Take back your vessel.”_  You ordered.

 _“If I do he’s gonna shove this thing into you, I am not letting him hurt you!”_ He said desperately.

_“They’re blowing the place up, please go take your vessel. Or all of this would be for nothing.”_

You could feel him taking a deep breath in, a shared fear in both your cores. The feeling of his wings around you faded, as something pulled you back to reality. Your arm was tired, and wobbly, it wasn’t long until it finally gave in.  

The angel blade pierced through you. Pain like you’ve never experienced before sprout from the wound to every inch of our body. Darkness began to blind you, while a small spot of light approached you. You knew nothing more of what was going on around you.

* * *

The feeling of cold leather against your cheek began to annoy you, which you tried to fix by simply rolling onto your back. You immediately fell into a hole, startling you awake right away.

Your eyes snapped open, realizing you were now inside Dean’s car. The realization that you could move your body again dawned upon you a moment after.  

“Gabriel!” You shouted his name, frantically trying to get out of the car.

Sam opened the door for you, relief filled him up once seeing you awake and alert. “Hey, hey. He’s fine, he – ”

“Where is he?” You questioned in a loud voice.

“I’m here, sugar,” his voice came from behind you.  

A wide smile pulled your lips, as you quickly walked over and threw yourself on his arms, hugging him tightly against you. “I’m so glad you’re okay,” you mumbled, feeling how your voice cracked slightly.  

“Told you everything will be okay, didn’t I?” Gabriel pressed his cheek on the top of your head, and rubbed your back comfortingly.  

“So, wanna join us in the bunker now that you’re back?” Dean offered, much to everybody else’s surprise.

The archangel stared at him for a moment, considering his offer. But one glance at you was more than enough to make a decision.  

“Thank you, but no thank you. I promised I’d take care of her,” he said, giving his brother and the two Winchesters a soft smile.


End file.
